


[ÇEVİRİ] Puppy, Love

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Chanyeol bir kız olduğunun ve aynı zamanda Sehun'un abisine aşık olduğunun farkına varır.





	[ÇEVİRİ] Puppy, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppy, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177180) by [bowlerrootx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerrootx/pseuds/bowlerrootx). 



> Yazar: bowlerrootx  
> Çevirmen: daejubu

Chanyeol erkeksi bir kızdı. Her zaman çok uzun ve sırık gibi, saçının kısa olmasından hoşlanan, snapback şapkalara ve Jordan ayakkabılara takıntılı, erkek reyonundan alışveriş yapan , gitar çalan, rap yapan ve tüm erkeklerden daha iyi paten kayan bir kız olmuştu. Aynı zamanda şirin rilakkuma motifli saç tokalarından, yatağının yan tarafına peluşlar dizmekten (her hafta yerlerini değiştirirdi böylece her biriyle yakın olabilirdi ve hiçbiri yalnız hissetmezdi), renkli küçük hediyelik eşyalardan hoşlanırdı ve yüzük takmayı severdi. Neredeyse gözünü kapatacak şekilde yaptığı barış işaretiyle fotoğraf çekerdi ve kameranın önünde şirin davranmayı severdi. Instagram'da aşırı derecede aktifti ve boş zamanlarında turna origamileri yapardı.

Arkadaş grubundaki tek kız kendisiydi. Sehun, Jongdae, Baekhyun ve Kris, hepsi onu 'oğlanlardan biri' olarak görüyorlardı ve sürekli onunla uğraşıp birbirleriyle yaptıkları gibi gürültü yapıyorlardı. Fakat öte yandan Chanyeol erkekler hakkında konuşmak; yatıya kalmak için yalvarmak ve son zamanlarda içlerinden biri pisliğin teki gibi davrandığında ya da sarhoş olduklarında hislerini paylaşmak gibi 'kızsı' şeyler de yapmak istiyordu. Hepsi başka ne yapacakları konusunda ona şaka yapıyorlardı. Ayrıca, yatıya kalmalar bir bakıma eğlenceliydi ve Chanyeol'ün alışılmadık bir biçimde erkeklere övgüler yağdırdığını duymak hepsi için eğlenceliydi nasıl olsa. Ara sıra kendini güzel hissetmek istediğinde kısa etekler giyerdi çünkü sırık gibi ve tahta göğüslü olmak, uzun ve düzgün bacaklara sahip olmak en kıymetli şeylerinden birisiydi. Bu harikaydı çünkü hiçbir zaman arkadaşlarının ağızlarını bir karış açmakta başarısız olmuyordu.

Kris'in yanında durmaktan hoşlanırdı çünkü Chanyeol'ün tanıdığı apaçık ondan daha uzun olan tek kişi oydu (gerçi Sehun da ona yetişecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Muhtemelen gelecek sene üniversiteye gittikleri zaman Chanyeol'den daha uzun olacaktı). Hemen hemen çoğu zaman hiçbir şey yapmadan Kris'in yanında dururdu çünkü Kris ona küçük olduğunu hissettiriyordu. Kris gözlerine bakmak için kafasını aşağı eğdiğinde, bu hareket ona normal olduğunu hissettirirdi. Ayrıca, Kris onu Sehun'dan daha fazla şımartıyordu, Sehun ara sıra Chanyeol'ü ondan uzaklaştırıyor olsa bile.

-

Ama buna rağmen, Kris'in boyundan dolayı kendini onun etrafında normal ve daha güvende hissetmesine rağmen, Kyungsoo vardı.

Kyungsoo Sehun'un abisiydi. Üniversitede okuyordu ve Chanyeol ona fena derecede abayı yakmış durumdaydı. Belki de Kyungsoo Chanyeol'e sürekli olarak kibar davranan tek kişi olduğu içindi ve Chanyeol ona nasıl âşık olunmaz bilmiyordu. Kyungsoo olgun, sakin, kibar, hoş ve sadece sıkıcı olmamasına yetecek kadar eğlenceliydi.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu tanıyana kadar, uzun süre 'yakın arkadaş' muamelesi görmüş, birine karşı çekim hissetme fikrini hiç aklında bulundurmamıştı. Tabii, önceden de abayı yaktığı erkekler olmuştu ama onlar her zaman erişilemeyen kişilerdi, hayran olduğunuz ama hiçbir zaman dokunamadığınız teşhir ürünleri gibi. Önceden ders aldığı sanat atölyesindeki çocuk vardı. Chanyeol herhalde 11 yaşındaydı, çocuk da 15 yaşındaydı ve abartısız, onunla hiç konuşmamışlardı. Daha sonra okulda ondan 2 yaş büyük, iki kere konuştuğu bir kıdemlisi vardı, ama gerçekten 2 kereydi. Ve büyüdükçe erkeksi kişiliği ve görüntüsü onu diğer kızlardan daha da ayırdı, onlar kıvrımlı vücutlarına bürünmüş, makyaj yapmaya başlamışlardı, alışveriş yapmaya ve kıyafet kombinlemeye Chanyeol'ün sabredebileceğinden daha çok vakit harcıyorlardı. Chanyeol yavaşça bir grup erkek arkadaşına sürüklendi ve erkekler bir çeşit canlı olmaya son vermişlerdi.

Kyungsoo sadece Kyungsoo olmaya başlamıştı, Sehun'un abisi, Sehun'un evinde takıldıkları zamanlarda gördükleri bir adam ya da içlerinden hiçbirinin henüz ehliyet almaya yaşı yetmediği için onları arabayla etrafta gezdirmekten sorumlu olan abi. Kyungsoo onun için kapıları açardı, sandalyesini çekerdi, bir yüksekliğin üstünden atlayacağı zaman yardımcı olmak için elini tutardı, tıpkı diğer herkesin yaptığı gibi.

Yavaş yavaş Chanyeol'ün bunu fark etmesini sağlamıştı, oh bekle, ben bir kızım ve kızlar genelde erkekleri etkileyici bulur. Kyungsoo bir erkek ve de çekici. Okuldaki tüm kızlar üniversiteli erkeklere yılışmıyor mu? Ve has*ktir, lanet, lanet.

Erkeklerle fiziksel etkileşimde olmaya alışıktı; yürüdükleri zaman onlarla kol kola girerdi, mümkün olduğu kadar sarılmayı ve ona sarılmalarını severdi. Yorgun ya da uykulu oldukları zaman birbirlerine yaslanırlardı, kafasını kucaklarına koyardı ve onlar yapana kadar 'beni sev' sinyalleri gönderirdi. Çocuklar mümkün olduğunca üstü kapalı yoldan çoğu zaman ona karşı anlayışlı davranırlardı, çünkü Tanrı korusun Chanyeol yavru köpek bakışını takınıp onları son hızla kendisi için bir şeyler yapmaya zorlardı (çünkü gitmeyecekler, Chanyeol. Lanet olası bubble tea'ni kendin al, Chanyeol. Paran var). Ve Chanyeol yakaladıkları bu dengeden memnundu.

Ama Kyungsoo ile birlikteyken, onun tarafına bir kez bakmasıyla kalbi boğazında atıyor, söylediği şeye bir gülümsemesi ya da kahkahasıyla dizlerinin bağı çözülüyor, omzuna bir dokunuşuyla sonraki 10 dakika boyunca içinde çığlıklar atıyordu. Kyungsoo arkadaş grubundaki erkeklerden farklı bir şekilde ona karşı çok nazikti. Onunla birlikteyken çok daha nazikti. Ona çocukların (grubundaki erkeklerin) hiç sormadığı şeyleri soruyordu. Ailen nasıl? Geçen sefer restoranda bir konu yüzünden tartıştıkları için üzgündün, şimdi her şey yolunda mı? Üşüdün mü? Benim ceketimi al. Çocuklar sana iyi davranıyor mu? Seni rahatsız hissettirecek bir şeyler yapıyorlarsa onlara söylemelisin çünkü erkekler bu tarz şeyleri düşünmezler. Sehun'a dondurma alacağım. Hangi aromadan istersin? Sana da alacağım, gibi şeyler.

Kyungsoo diğer herkes de yaptığı için onun başını okşadığında, Chanyeol tüm sıcaklığın yanaklarına toplandığını hissettiğinde uzaklaşmadan önce 3 saniye bekliyordu. Kyungsoo muhtemelen ateşi olup olmadığını ve öncelikle kendisinin eve bırakılmasını isteyip istemediğini sorardı. Kyungsoo çok kibardı, Chanyeol bununla baş etmek istemiyordu.

Ve Kyungsoo cidden seksiydi. Chanyeol grup arkadaşlarının çekici olduğunu biliyordu; Sehun aşırı derecede düz yüzlüydü ve bazen Kris de öyle, ama kızlar yanlarından geçtiklerinde ya da restoranda yan masaya oturduklarında yine de onlara bakıyorlar ve onlara gülümsediklerinde sanki son 10 yıl boyunca kız okulunda hapsolmuş gibi iç geçiriyor ya da kıkırdıyorlardı. Baekhyun hepsine yetecek kadar flört ediyordu ve okuldaki kızlar koridorlarda onunla cilveleşerek şakalaşmayı seviyorlardı. Jongdae'nin iyi çocuk cazibesi her gittikleri yerde kızları gözlerinden kalp çıkarcasına ona baktırıyor ve cıvıldatıyordu. Ama Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo arkadaşı olmayan kızlarla nadiren etkileşimde bulunuyor, tesadüfen rastgele bir kızla gözleri buluştuğunda bile kibar bir gülümseme ve baş sallamadan ileri gitmiyordu. Tüm yaptığı herkese karşı aşırı nazik olmak, tezgâhtar kızlara hafifçe eğilerek teşekkür etmekti ve Chanyeol'ün kendininkini söyleyebileceğinden daha hızlı bir şekilde ona telefon numaraları fırlatılıyordu.

Chanyeol sebebini göremiyor falan değildi. Ne de olsa kendini Do Kyungsoo Minnettarlık Topluluğu'nun gizli başkanı ilan etmişti. Tek bakışta bile, Kyungsoo'nun hepsi içerisinde en olgun kişi olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Aynı zamanda en yapılılarıydı da. Grubundaki çocuklar vücut çalışmak için çok tembel iken Kyungsoo okulun jujitsu (Ç/N: Japon savaş sanatı) takımındaydı (ve açıkca vücut çalışıyordu). Chanyeol genelde kaslara bayılanlardan değildi (ya da o hususta hiçbir şeye bayılanlardan değildi, çünkü önceden belirttiği gibi, çekicilik hâlâ genel itibariyle yabancı bir kavramdı) ama Kyungsoo'nun onu kollarında tutmasını, kucağındayken ona korumada, güvende ve istenildiğini hissettirmesini gerçekten istiyordu. Aynı zamanda, çocuklar hâlâ bir kıza karşı kibar olma fikrini tamamen kavrayamamışlardı, hâlbuki Kyungsoo bir erdem örneğiydi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Chanyeol de Kyungsoo ile karşılaşana kadar tam anlamıyla idrak edememişti ama çocuklar (grubundaki erkekler) gerçekten Kyungsoo'dan bir iki şey öğrenebilirlerdi.

Her neyse, gelinen mesafede olan şuydu ki, ne zaman Sehun'un evinde takılsalar sürekli darmadağın olurdu. Kyungsoo bir bardak su almak için odasından çıktığında bir geğirme yarışmasının ortasında iseler, Chanyeol hemen geğirmeyi bırakır, hava göğsünde sıkışır sonra geri aşağı döner, midesini deliye döndürürdü. Tükürüğü yanlış boruya kaçar, çok fena öksürür ve yürü kıpkırmızı olurdu. Kyungsoo mutfak tezgâhından eğlenen ifadesiyle onlara bakarken, Kris sert yumruklarla sırtına vurur, Chanyeol serbest düşüş kursuna kaydolmak ve paraşütü olmadan bir uçaktan atlamak isterdi.

Geniş şortlar giyer ve bacaklarını açarak oturur, iyice koltuğa yayılırdı. Mario Kart'da (Ç/N: Bir yarış oyunu.) sürekli kaplumbağa kabuğu fırlattığı için çocuklar gitgide telaşlanırken bedeni koltuğa öyle çok çökerdi ki sonunda tam anlamıyla uzanmış olurdu. Kyungsoo yarı zamanlı işinden akşam dönerdi ve Chanyeol bacaklarını hemen kapatırdı, bacaklarının çarpmasının etkisiyle herkesin kafasını ona çeviren bir ses çıkardı. Ya da birlikte yemek yediklerinde Kyungsoo da etraftaysa, Chanyeol Jongdae'nin yaptığı bazı şakalara güler, yanlışlıkla burnundan solur ve domuz sesi çıkarırdı. Çok utanır, yüzünü elleriyle saklar ve Kris'in arkasına saklanırdı.

Chanyeol, Sehun'a Kyungsoo'nun üniversitede sevgilisi olup olmadığını sorduğunda Sehun 'hayır, eğer konsantre olmayacaksan kontrolü bana ver' ya da 'tanrı aşkına Chanyeol yemek masasında abimin aşk hayatıyla garip bir takıntım varmış gibi görünmeden sevgilisi olup olmadığını sormamın bir sınırı var' ya da 'yemin ederim Chanyeol bunun hakkında konuşmayı kesmezsen ona rastgele bir kız ayarlayacağım' gibi çeşitli derecelerde tutarlı cevaplar verirdi.

Sehun, yemek parasını gasp etmek için öğle yemeği vaktinde Kyungsoo'yu bulmaya üniversitesine gittiğinde, Chanyeol peşine takılmıştı çünkü o yalnızca insandı. Chanyeol tüm gün Kyungsoo'nun yanında dolanan üniversite kızlarını gördüğünde sadece arabanın bagajına saklanmak ve bir daha hiç çıkmamak istemişti. Bedeninden çok utanıyor ve genel varoluşu yüzünden kendini minyon, zarif ve güzel kızlarla kıyaslamaya devam ediyordu. Sehun hemen dışarıda utanmazca arkadaşlarının önünde Kyungsoo'nun kafasını ütülerken arabada kalmayı tercih etmişti. Pencerenin aralığından dışarı baktı ve Kyungsoo'nun yanında duran çiçekli bir etek ve hoş beyaz bir bluz giyen kız gibi Kyungsoo'nun onu tutabileceği kadar küçük olmayı dileyerek iç geçirdi. Kız çok güzeldi. Kızın Kyungsoo ve Sehun'un ortasında görünüş şekli, dramatik bir şekilde güllerin yapraklarını koparmak istemesine sebep oluyordu.

"Neden gelmek istedim ki? Artık Kyungsoo'nun çok fazla güzel ve büyük kız seçeneği olduğunu biliyorum. Neden beni durdurmadın? Berbat hissediyorum şu an." Chanyeol kafasını bacaklarına gömüp mızmızlandı, Kyungsoo ona el salladıktan sonra görünüşüne layıkıyla kederlenmek için bacaklarını koltukta topladı ve Kyungsoo'nun etrafındaki kişiler görünürde Kyungsoo'yu tanıyan ama yine de Sehun'un gaspı boyunca arabada kalmayı tercih eden kıza garip bakışlar attılar.

"Berbat...hissetme?" Sehun denedi.

"Bu hiç yardımcı olmuyor!"

"Ne söylememi istiyorsun? Bana iyi görünüyorsun. Bence Kyungsoo da iyi göründüğünü düşünüyor." Sehun kollarını çarprazladı ve bir üniversitenin otoparkında bu konuşmaya teslim olurken mağlubiyetle iç geçirdi.

"Sence mi?"

"Bilmiyorum! Onunla senin hakkında konuşmuyorum, tamam mı?"

"Neden konuşmuyorsun??"

"Neden konuşayım??"

"Siz, bilmiyorum, hayatınızdaki kızlar hakkında konuşmaz mısınız? Siz erkeklerin yaptığı şey bu değil mi?"

"Um, pek değil? Yani, eğer seksi bir kız geçerse, onun hakkında konuşuruz. Bunu sen etraftayken de yapıyoruz! Bunu biliyorsun!"

"Ve eğer kız önünüzde değilse?"

"Şey, sanırım sen etrafta değilken sandığın şekilde kızlar hakkında konuşmuyoruz."

"O zaman Kyungsoo ile ne hakkında konuşuyorsunuz?" Chanyeol gözlerinden ateş çıkararak yaslandı.

"Bilmiyorum. Bir şeyler?"

"SEHUN!"

Sehun korktu. "Pislik olmaya çalışmıyorum burada, yemin ederim! Sadece normal şeyler hakkında konuşuyoruz."

"Normal şeyler ne?"

"O gün olan şeyler?"

"Gün boyunca hiç kız oluyor mu?"

"Bu kadar yeter, Chanyeol. Sana mola veriyorum. Gidiyoruz."

Sehun emniyet kemerini taktı ve park ettiği yerden çıkmaya çalışırken en sonki direksiyon derslerini hatırlamaya çalıştı, Chanyeol'ün asık suratını ve ısrarla abisiyle dertleşip Kyungsoo'nun hangi kızla ilgilendiğini öğrenmesini istemesini tamamen görmezden geldi. En azından Chanyeol bu sayede, hepsi onların evinde takılırken Kyungsoo'nun kızı eve getirdiği kâbus senaryosunu daha iyi canlandırabilirdi.

-

Aynı gün içinde tüm güzel kızların Kyungsoo'nun etrafında döndüğü travmatik olaydan sonra, Chanyeol 'imajını geliştirecek' neler alabileceğine bakmak için Kris'i zorla şehir merkezine götürmüştü. Umutsuzdu, her şeye açıktı. Kelimenin tam anlamıyla, Kyungsoo'yu ona iki saniyeden daha fazla baktıracak her şeye açıktı. 

"Kısa şortlar?" Kris renkli giysi raflarının etrafında dolanırlarken önerdi, ikisi de ara sıra görünüşlerinin ne kadar umut vadettiğine daha iyi bakmak için askıları bir tarafa itiyor, sonra Chanyeol somurttuğunda devam ediyorlardı.

"Hayır, çok çıplak hissederim. Üst bacağı gösterecek herhangi bir şey çok abartılı olur."

"Göbeği açık tişört?"

"Çok soğuk aman tanrım. Ayrıca, göbeğim sürekli yedikten sonra ince değil. Tüm zaman boyunca göbeğimi içime çekerek rahatsız olmak istemiyorum."

"İnce askıları omzuna çapraz gelen şu küçük üstler?"

"Omuzları açığa çıkarmak için ne kadar soğuk olduğundan haberin var mı?" Chanyeol kendini Kris'ın sırtına yasladı, kollarını önünde çaprazladı böylece onu çekiştirdiğinde tüm ağırlığını onun üstüne verebilirdi.

"Neden sürekli benden ödünç aldığın siyah kolsuz yelekleri giymiyormuşsun gibi konuşuyorsun?"

"Genellikle ceket getiriyorum!"

"Ceketi diğer üstler için de getirebilirsin!"

Chanyeol homurdandı. "Çok kızsı görünmek istemiyorum."

"O ZAMAN BU GEZİNİN AMACI NE?" Kris ona aldırış etmedi ve kızgınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı.

"BİLMİYORUM. Bilmiyorum," Chanyeol somurttu ve öne doğru ilerledi, eliyle Kris'in ceketinin kolunu tuttu böylece peşinden gelebilirdi. "Giyilebilecek olduğunu düşündüğüm birkaç kızsı kıyafet bulurum diye umuyordum."

Bulamadılar. Ama Chanyeol'ün adımları bir iç çamaşırı mağazasına geldiklerinde ayaklarını sürterek yavaşladı ve Kris eğer Chanyeol onu içeriye sürüklerse hemen arkadaşlıklarını bitirmekle tehdit etti.

"Giymeye razı olacağım şirin kıyafetler bulamazsam, en azından bir şeylerimi değerlendirebilirim, bilirsin." Chanyeol omuz silkti. "diğer varlıklar."

"Ne?"

"Süngerli sütyenden bahsediyorum!" Chanyeol fısıldadı, Kris bu konuda hiç yardımcı olmadığı için, daha çok bir tıslama gibi çıkmıştı.

"Tüm zaman boyunca giydiğin bol kıyafetlerle, çok büyük bir fark yaratacak falan değil," Kris göğsüne baktığında sıkılmış görünüyordu ve Chanyeol yanaklarını şişirdi.

"Her halükarda, buradan elim boş ayrılmayacağım. Sen orada değildin, Kris. Rakiplerimin ne kadar güçlü olduğunu bilmiyorsun."

"Biliyorum. Kyungsoo'nun Facebook fotoğraflarına göz attık ve arkadaş listesi seksi kızlardan oluşuyordu."

"Ne?! Daha ben bile onun Facebook hesabına bakmadım! Ayrıca, Sehun önünüzde olmayan seksi kızlar hakkında konuşmadığınızı söylemişti!"

"Sehun ne dedi? Bu ne demek oluyor? Fiziksel olarak önümde olması gibi mi yoksa internet sayılıyor mu?"

Chanyeol inildedi.

"Ve Facebook hesabına bakmadın çünkü bunu yapmak için fazla korkaksın. Endişelenme, görecek pek bir şey yok. Hiçbir şey güncellemiyor, sadece fotoğraflarda falan etiketleniyor."

Chanyeol ofladı ve Kris'i oyalanması için iç çamaşırı mağazasının dışında bırakarak hışımla mağazaya girdi, eğer girmek yerine tercih ettiği oysa.

Chanyeol kendine uyacağını düşündüğü bir sütyeni aldığında, çıkışa döndü ve mağazanın dışında Kyungsoo ile konuşan Kris'i görünce dondu. Titrek adımlarla, yeni kâbus senaryosunun daha da yakınına gitti, ta ki Kris'in cümlesinin sonunu duyana kadar 'süngerli sütyen alıyor', ondan sonra hayatı pahasına koştu ve Kris'i belinden yakaladı.

"Sadece sana söylemiştim! Sana inanamıyorum!" Her kelimesini Kris'in göğsünde özellikle etkileyici bir biçimde kaçınmadığı yumruklarla vurguluyordu.

"Üzgünüm! Üzgünüm, birine söylememek gerektiğini söylememiştin."

Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun hâlâ iki metre uzaklarında olduğundan, muhtemelen Chanyeol'ün çılgın olduğunu düşündüğünden ve süngerli sütyen aldığı için içten içe ona güldüğünden emin olmasaydı onda yeni bir yara açabilirdi. En kötüsü buydu, Chanyeol kesinlikle üniversitede kuantum mekaniğinde uzmanlaşıyordu böylece zaman makinesini icat edebilecek ve lisenin ilk yılına dönüp Kris ile arkadaş olmanın havalı olacağını düşündüğü için kendini tokatlayabilecekti.

Sonunda kendini Kyungsoo'ya bakabilecek kadar toparladığında, Kyungsoo onun için üzgün hissediyormuş gibi duruyordu. Chanyeol alt dudağını ısırdı ve kıpırdandı. Kris'in sadece şaka yaptığını söylemeliydi, orada sadece normal-

"Sorun değil, Chanyeol. Kendin için ne aldığın sadece seni ilgilendirir. Sanırım o senin en yakın arkadaşın olduğundan, ona çok fazla şey anlatıyorsun ve o da sana çok alışmış, muhtemelen artık neyin sır olduğunu neyin sır olmadığını fark etmiyor bile." Kris'e bir bakış attı, sonra rahatlatıcı bir gülümseme ile tekrar Chanyeol'e döndü. "Bu akşam yemeğe gelmek ister misiniz? Ailemiz yine uzakta bu yüzden ben pişireceğim."

"Kesinlikle evet, bedava yemek!" Kris beşlik çakmak için Chanyeol'e döndü ama o Kyungsoo'nun verdiği cevaba minettar olmakla meşguldu ve Kris'in elini havada bıraktığı için başının arkasından bir şaplak yemişti.

Kyungsoo'nun evine geldiklerinde Kyungsoo mutfakta yemek hazırlamakla meşgulken Chanyeol ve Kris oturma odasında oturuyorlardı. Sehun'un özel hocası vardı, bu yüzden bir süre odasından çıkmayacaktı. Chanyeol yardım etmeyi önermişti ama Kyungsoo gerek olmadığını ve Kris'le takılmasını söyledi. Kyungsoo ona böyle gülümseyince Chanyeol asla hayır diyemiyordu, o yüzden işte buradaydı, Kris apaçık Chanyeol'e acı çektirmek için daha rahat bir pozisyona girerek koltuğa daha da çökerken, düzgün bir şekilde oturmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ayda en az bir gün tamamen güçsüz kaldığım gerçeğinin kadınsılığımı kanıtlamak için yeterli olması gerekmiyor mu?" Chanyeol arada televizyondaki ne olacağı tahmin edilebilir, yine de aşırı karışık ve yine de akılsız diziyi izlerlerken Kris'in kulağına mırıldandı.

"İğrenç."

"Sensin iğrenç!" Chanyeol kızgın bir şekilde omuzlarından ittirdi.

"Affedersin, ama ben senin yatak örtüne kan akıtmadım?"

Chanyeol hemen Kris'i boğmak için zıpladı, vücudunun ağırlığıyla Kris'i tamamen koltuğa uzanana kadar itti, kemikli dizlerini acıtmak amacıyla kucağına batırıyordu. "TEKRAR BUNDAN BAHSETMEYECEĞİNE SÖZ VERMİŞTİN BİR DAHAKİNE SEN YATAĞIMDAYKEN BIÇAKLA BAĞIRSAKLARINI SÖKECEĞİM VE O ZAMAN KİM ÇARŞAFLARA KAN AKITIYOR GÖRECEĞİZ."

Kris Chanyeol'ün ellerinden kurtulmaya çalışarak yere çöktü ve altından kaçtı. Chanyeol de onunla birlikte indi ve mutfaktan yüksek bir çınlama sesi geldiğinde, onun içler acısı hayatını almak üzereydi, ikisi de kafalarını sesin kaynağına çevirdi, sırf sersemlemiş bir ifadeyle onlara bakan Kyungsoo'yu görmek için.

İki saniye içinde, Kyungsoo kendine geldi ve dağınıklığını toplamaya başladı. "Tencere düşündüğümden daha ağırmış. Üzgünüm. En azından sadece lavabonun içine düştü. Suyunu boşaltmaya çalışıyordum ve-" kısaca kafasını kaldırıp baktı ama sonra kendini mutfak havlularıyla tezgâhı silmekle meşgul etti. "Siz bana aldırmayın, geri dönün...ben sadece-" Banyoya koşmadan önce ne yapacağını bilmez halde olduğu yerde döndü.

Chanyeol hemen kalktı ve banyonun kapısını çalmaya gitti. "İyi misin? Bir yerini mi incittin?"

"Ben iyiyim!" Kyungsoo kapının arkasından ona güven verdi. "Ben uh- tencere düştüğünde elimi yaktım biraz." Chanyeol musluğun açılma sesini duyabliyordu "Soğuk su tutacağım, endişelenme. Önemli bir şey değil."

Chanyeol şüpheyle Kyungsoo ve onu ayıran beyaza boyanmış tahtaya doğru başını salladı. "Tamam.

-

Grup bir gece ev partisinden sonra tamamen dağıtmıştı ve Sehun gelip onları alması için Kyungsoo'yu aradı. Sehun telefonunun kilidini açarken Chanyeol zayıf bir şekilde, yapabildiği en acınası ifadesiyle Sehun'un kolunu tırmalıyordu.

"Bu gece kırmızı ışıkta geçtiğim için hapishanede kalmayı Kyungsoo'nun beni sarhoş ve tiksindirici halimle görmesine tercih ederim." Mızmızlandı ve Sehun'un sarıldığı tarafına doğru tökezledi. "Lüüütttffffeeeen."

Sehun rahatsız olmuş, sıkıntılı bir sesle yüzünü uzaklaştırdı, Jongdae ve Baekhyun düşmeden önce onu yakalamak için oradalardı.

"Chanyeol, bir geceyi hapishanede geçirmenin hiç şakası yok." Jongdae verandanın taş basamaklarına küt diye otururlarken ağzında geveledi, Chanyeol aralarına girdi.

"Evet, senin gibi tatlı bir kız geceyi öyle bir yerde geçiremez." Baekhyun o omzuna çökerken saçlarını okşadı "Tatlı değilim." diye mırıldandı. Baekhyun'un flörtözlük seviyesi sarhoşken hep 1000'e çıkıyordu. Ama nasıl olsa ona iltifat ettiğinden bu biraz hoştu.

"Aw, hadi ama. Senin için önemli olan tek şey malum kişinin senin tatlı olduğunu düşünmesi nasıl olsa." Jongdae bir kolunu sırtına doladı ve sıktı. Chanyeol sorgulayıcı bir ses çıkardı, ağzını açmak için çok tembeldi.

"Kyungsoo hyung~" Baekhyun yanında monoton bir sesle söyledi. Chanyeol'e uygun bir kıkırtı hiç de değer görmeyişle sonuçlandı.

Chanyeol refleks olarak o ismi duymasının üzerine acıyla mızmızlandı ve kendi kendine acımanın ağırlığıyla öne eğildi.

Yanındaki iki oğlan cıvıldıyordu. "Ne zaman Kyungsoo hyung etrafta olsa çok sevimli oluyorsun, cidden Chanyeol." Jongdae cesaret verecek bir şekilde sırtını sıvazladı, ama bu Chanyeol'ü daha yüksek sesle mızmızlandırdı.

Kyungsoo arabasını kenara çektiğinde, Chanyeol kapşonunu kafasına geçirmiş, yüzünü göstermeyi reddediyordu.

Kyungsoo arabadan çıktı ve endişeyle Chanyeol'e baktı. Tereddütle sormadan önce dudaklarını bastırarak ince bir çizgi haline getirdi, "O...o iyi mi?"

Jongdae ve Baekhyun başını salladı, Kris omuz silkti ve Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

Kyungsoo merdivenlerde oturan üçlünün yanına gitti, Chanyeol'ün önünde durdu ve eğildi. "Hey, Chanyeol. İyi misin?"

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo koluna dokunduğunda ciyakladı ve havaya sıçradı. Çocuklar kahkahayı patlattılar. Jongdae ve Baekhyun yere yatmışlardı.

Kyungso hemen elini üzerinden çekti, kaşlarını çok kötü çatmıştı. "Chanyeol..."

"İyiyim! İyiyim." Baekhyun aniden başında çekince kapşonunu geri geçirmeye çalışmıştı. Çocuklar Chanyeol'ün Kyungsoo'nun önünde garipleşmesini izlemekten sıkıldıklarında arabaya doluşmuşlardı. Kyungsoo açıkça ona tekrar dokunmakta tereddüt ederken Jongdae Chanyeol'ün kalkmasına yardım etti.

"Sen...ön koltukta otursan iyi olur. Sana plastik torba vereceğim."

"Hayır! Hayır hayır. Arkada oturmak istiyorum." Chanyeol ter ve alkol kokan bir arabada Kyungsoo'nun yanında oturmaktansa tek başına eve yürümeyi tercih ederdi. Arka koltukta, en azından çocukların arasına karışabilirdi. Ayrıca, Kyungsoo onun kusmasına şahit olmadan da yaşayabilirdi.

Ama çocuklar Kyungsoo'ya katılıyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve Chanyeol kendini ön koltuğa itilirken buldu. Onun sarhoş bağırışları ve uzun ince bacaklarının sağa sola sallanışı oradan geçenleri yol kenarından adam kaçırmaya şahit olduklarını düşündürürdü.

Saat gece yarısını geçmişken hepsi Sehun'un evine döndüğünde, Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ü eve götürmeyi teklif etti çünkü çok 'kötü' görünüyordu.

Chanyeol çocukların sarhoş tutuşlarından kaçmak için çıkış yolunu pençeliyordu ve azimle Kyungsoo'nun endişeli bakışlarından kaçınıyordu çünkü şu anda Kyungsoo'yla bir arabada yalnız olmak akıl almaz bir şekilde iyi değildi lütfen herkes onu yalnız bırakabilir mi şu an bununla baş edemiyordu. Chanyeol kendini banyoya kilitlemiş ve duş paspasında beş dakika içinde uyuklamaya başlamıştı.

Chanyeol gecenin ortasında çıkmış, Kyungsoo'yu banyonun önünde uyuyakalmış bir halde bulmuştu, elindeki bir bardak suyla ve iki ağrı kesiciyle duvara yaslanmıştı. Herkes oturma odasında kendinden geçmişti. Chanyeol geçmeye çalışırken tökezledi ve neredeyse Kyungsoo'nun üstüne düşüyordu. Bir eli göğsünde onun yanına oturdu çünkü kalbi olan şeyden dolayı hâlâ çok hızlı atıyordu, ve ışığı açmaya gitmek için hâlâ çok sarhoş olduğunu fark etti. Su bardağını indirdi, Kyungsoo'nun onun için endişelendiği düşüncesinden ötürü daha iyi hissediyordu.

Kendine bir süre orada kalmak için izin verdi, Kyungsoo'nun uykulu yüzüne bakarken yanaklarını dizine yasladı, göğsü nefes aldıkça yavaşça inip kalkıyordu. Bu şekilde uyumak rahatsız edici olmalıydı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun bunu onun için yaptığını düşününce gülümsedi, sadece onun için. Kyungsoo bunu herhangi biri için yapmış olabilirdi, elbette, ve kesinlikle herhangi bir kıza ama bu an, Kyungsoo'nun bu kibar davranışı, onun içindi.

Kyungsoo'ya dokunmadan, cesaret edebildiği kadar yaklaşmadan önce arkasını dönüp çocukların hâlâ uyuduğundan emin oldu. Ona çok yakınlaştığında genelde olduğu gibi paniklemiş hissetmiyordu. Çünkü kimse bunu görmeyecekti. Yalnızca o bunu hatırlayacaktı. Gecenin sakinliğini içeri alırken gülümsedi, bu mükemmel an, oturma odasındaki duvarda asılı olan saatin tik tak seslerinin ve arkadaşlarından gelen horlama seslerinin arasında, Kyungsoo bir süre için çocukça bir şekilde sadece onundu.

Chanyeol etrafında tartışan durgun seslere uyandı. Gürültüden kurtulmak için yumuşak yastığına daha çok sokuldu. Sabahın köründe konuşulacak ne vardı? Çok rahat hissediyordu ve de uykulu. Sonra yastığının açıkça Kyungsoo'nunki kadar kalın bir sesle "Tanrıya yemin ederim ki, Sehun. Telefonu indir." dediğini duydu. Hemen uyandı ve zorla kendini geriye çekti çünkü Kyungsoo lanet olası derecede çok yakındı. Ayağa zıpladı ve oturma odasına kaçmaya çalıştı, dört neşeli liseli çocuğun oluşturduğu insan bariyerini geçti. Çocuklar onun için ayrılmaya çalıştığında sendeledi ve Kyungsoo yıldırım gibi kalktı, güçlü eller onu yakalamaya çalışarak belini tuttu.

Chanyeol çıldırdı ve yine de düştü.

-

Okuldaki bazı pislikler bir gün Kris'e ibne demişti ve Kris daha siktirin demeyi henüz bitirmişken, dersten sonra koridorda bütün arbede gerçekleşmişti. Çoğunlukla Chanyeol kendini can sıkıcı öğrenci diye lanse ettiğinden, kelime ağzından çıktığı anda, göğsünden yumrukladığı çocuk, anında onu yumruklamıştı. Chanyeol geriye sendelediğinde, bir avucuyla zonklayan yanağını tuttu. Dört çocuğun ve aptal arkadaşlarının yüzü darmaduman olmuştu.

Hepsi yaralarını tedavi etmek için Sehun'un evine döndüler, hemşirenin ofisine giderek riske atmaya cesaret edemediler. Chanyeol eve vardıklarında hâlâ sinirliydi ama Kyungsoo'nun çoktan evde olduğunu görünce şikâyetlerini sakladı. Kyungsoo ne olduğunu öğrenmek istedikten ve onlar sadece Kavga ettik dedikten sonra Chanyeol'ü mutfak tezgâhının altından sürükledi ve tedavi etmek için banyoya götürdü çünkü tüm grubun içinde, en çok kesikle ve morlukla dönen oydu.

Chanyeol böylece kendini tuvalette otururken bulmuştu, Kyungsoo yüzündeki kesikleri temizlerken can sıkıcı derecede yakınına eğiliyordu. Chanyeol küvetin olduğu köşeye bakıyordu ve duvar aralıksız üç dakika boyunca keskin lazer bakışlarına maruz kalmıştı, Kyungsoo iç geçirip "Bana ne olduğunu daha ayrıntılı anlatmak ister misin?" diye sormadan önce aralarındaki tek ses ara sıra çaldığı ıslıktı.

Chanyeol durumun çaresizliğine surat astı ve Kyungsoo'nun onun asabi, şiddet yanlısı sorunlu bir öğrenci olduğunu düşünmediği farklı zaman çizelgesine elveda demeye boyun eğdi."Son zamanlarda sırf küpe takıyor ve nasıl göründüğünü umursuyor diye Kris'e çok homofobik şeyler söyleyen bir puşt vardı. Baekhyun da eski sevgilisi Kris'i hoş bulduğu için öyle demiş, ama doğru mu değil mi kim bilir. Her neyse, iki haftadır bu neredeyse her gün oluyordu ve bugün ben sadece," Chanyeol sabırsızlıkla bitirmesini bekleyen Kyungsoo'ya baktı, çenesindeki sıyrıkla ilgilenmeyi bırakmıştı böylece düzgün bir şekilde konuşabilirdi.

"Kendimi kaybettim ve çocuğu yumrukladım." Suçlulukla kafasını eğdi ve midesine çöken korkuyla Kyungsoo'nun cevabını bekledi.

Kyungsoo başını salladı ve kesiğine antiseptik uygulamaya devam etti. "Kris'i savunma yöntemine hayran kaldım ve sanırım şiddetin bir şeyleri çözmeye yaramadığını söylememe gerek yok."

Çenesini ve dudaklarını acıtmasaydı Chanyeol daha dramatik bir biçimde surat asabilirdi. "Bu sadece çok gereksiz, anlarsın ya?" Gözleri tekrar küvetin olduğu köşeye çekildi. "Ayrıca, Kris eşcinsel bile değil. Olsa bilirdim."

Kyungsoo'nun eli tekledi ve Chanyeol ani hareketle tısladı.

"Üzgünüm, üzgünüm." Kyungsoo özür diledi ama daha fazla bir şey söylemedi. Arkaya yaslandı, Chanyeol'ün neredeyse tüm yüzünü kaplayan küçük yaralara krem sürerken doğruldu.

Her neyse, Kris eşcinsel olsaydı Chanyeol bilirdi. Eğer öyle olsaydı, Chanyeol'e hoş bulduğu yeni kızlarda seksi bulduğu tüm şeyler hakkında uygunsuz içerikli mesajlar atmaz ve onlarla neler yapmak istediğini anlatmazdı. Chanyeol bazen kurukafa emojisiyle ya da kaçan bir adam emojisiyle, eğer anlayışlı hissediyorsa ateş emojisiyle cevap verirdi ama çoğunlukla, istediği kadar içini dökmesine izin verirdi.

-

Dönemin sonuna yakın bir gecede, Sehun'un evinde takılıyorlardı çünkü hemen hemen hepsinin yaptığı buydu. Çocuklar Kyungsoo'yu da onlarla takılması için getirmeyi başarmışlardı çünkü yakınlardaydı ve Chanyol'e işkence etmeyi seviyorlardı. İçtiler, dandik bir film izlediler ve artık yapmak için fazla sarhoş olana kadar oyun oynadılar. Chanyeol tüm gece boyunca yüksek alarmdaydı ama arkadaşları ona rahatlaması için daha fazla içmesini söylemişlerdi.

Grubun ortalama toksik düzeyi kırılma noktasına ulaştığında, bazı şerefsizler (Baekhyun) doğruluk cesaretlik oynamayı önermişti. Ve Chanyeol cidden yeni arkadaşlar bulmak için meetup.com sitesini gözden geçirmeliydi, çünkü hepsi Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo'nun ikisinin de birbirlerine bir şeyler yapmaları için cesaret seçiyorlardı.

Chanyeol bundan nefret, nefret, çok fena nefret ediyordu ama dayandı çünkü zayıf görünmek istemiyordu, 'hassas' ya da 'oyunbozan' görünmek istemiyordu, arkadaşlarının hiçbir zaman ona böyle demeyeceğini bilse bile. Çünkü onu olduğu gibi seviyorlardı, sadece erkeksi bir kız olmasa, hassas olsa bile ve bazen erkeklerin istediği kadar sert oynayamasa bile. Ve bu sorun değildi, onu seviyorlardı. Ama hâlâ bir grup erkeğin içindeki tek kızdı ve şimdiye kadar ait olmama hissine uzun süre dayanmıştı.

Bazen hâlâ dışlanan tip olmaktan endişeleniyordu, onlarla rahat hissetse, tüm hayatı boyunca olduğundan daha rahat hissetse de, ama ya onlar böyle hissetmiyorsa? Eğlenceli ve güçlü olmak istiyordu ya da her neyse. Kendisi olmak istiyor ama aynı zamanda arkadaşlarının birlikte çok eğlendiği, havalı olduğunu düşündükleri kişi de olmak istiyordu. Arkadaşlarını seviyordu, ona karşı çok naziklerdi ama ya bu sefer gerçekten yapamazsa? Ya şu an, o gerçekten kesinlikle arkadaşlarından nefret ediyorsa.

Sonunda tüm cesaretlerden yorulmuş olan Chanyeol doğruluğu seçmişti ve birisi aniden gruba kime âşık olduğunu söylemesini istemişti. Ve tam o anda, Chanyeol artık dolmuştu. Kyungsoo'yla çok fazla mecburi yakınlık kurduktan sonra strese girmişti ve utanmıştı, ağlamaya başladı.

Arka bahçeye kaçtı, eve bağlı olan yüksek avlunun bir köşesine çöküp ağlamaya devam etti. Çok aptaldı, neden bu kadar uzamasına izin vermişti, neden aptal arkadaşlarına Kyungsoo'dan hoşlandığını söylemişti ki? Çok aşağılanmıştı ve kusacak gibiydi. Gerginliğini atmak için daha çok içmesini söylediklerinde çocukları dinlememeliydi.

Evin içinden gelen bağırışları duymuştu ve neler olabileceğini düşünmek istemiyordu. Sadece o köşede ağlamak ve belki gözyaşları durduğunda çitleri tırmanıp buradan kurtulmak istiyordu. Eve giden yol boyu ağlamak her şekilde Kyungsoo'nun evinin bu köşesinde ağlamaktan daha kötü olan tek seçenekti.

Arka bahçeye çıkan kapı açıldı ve Kyungsoo dışarıya çıktı. Chanyeol sızlandı, yüzünü ellerinin arkasına sakladı ve başını salladı çünkü kesinlikle olmazdı.

Kyungsoo iki adım uzağında durup dizlerinin üstüne çöktü. "Bu gece ne düşündüklerini hiç bilmiyorum. Onları kaç kere sınırı aştıkları için azarladım. Umarım onları affedersin."

Chanyeol nasılsa daha çok ağlamak için biraz daha enerji bulmuştu çünkü aman tanrım Kyungsoo birlikte yapmak zorunda kaldığımız tüm şeylerden nefret etmiş, benden hoşlanmıyor benden hoşlanmıyor benden hoşlanmıyor.

Kyungsoo garip bir biçimde başını okşamak için kolunu uzattı ama sonra kendini durdurdu. "Ve umarım beni de affedersin, onların olayları kontrolden çıkarmalarına izin verdiğim için. Benden o kadar hoşlanmadığını biliyorum, bu yüzden sana kucağıma oturmanı söylediklerinde, ya da bana elini tutmamı söylediklerinde onları durdumalıydım. Gerçekten üzgünüm. Ben sadece...bencillik yaptım. Çok üzgünüm."

Ne?

"Ne?" Chanyeol başını çok hızlı salladı, bu midesini ters yüz etmişti. Çalılıklara doğru koşup kusmadan önce duyduğu son şey "Üzgünüm. Senden hoşlanıyorum." olmuştu.

Chanyeol cidden yapmamış olmasını tercih etse de Kyungsoo peşinden koşmuştu. Öne eğildi, yere tükürdü, "Benden mi hoşlanıyorsun?" dediğinde, aldığı her derin nefeste, nefesini tutuyordu.

Kyungsoo kaygıyla kaşlarını çattı ama başını biraz tereddüt içinde onay vererek salladı. "Evet."

Kulaklarına toplanan kan ile, olayların etkisinde kalarak istemsizce kustuğundan ve gecenin dondurucu soğuğundan dolayı bedeni titremişti, aniden bulantı gelmeden ve tekrar kusmaya çalışırken kafasını çalılığın arkasına saklamadan önce bir bakıma haykırdı, "Ben de senden hoşlanıyorum!"

Kyungsoo aniden döndü ve evi kontrol etti. Chanyeol midesini tamamen boşalttığı için daha iyi hissediyordu, ama fiziksel olarak sanki kendini bıçaktan bir yatağın üstüne atmıştı çünkü aman tanrım?? İçim dışıma çıkarcasına kusarken aşkımı itiraf ettim, Kyungsoo benden çok iğrenmiş olmalı, önceden benden hoşlanıyorsa bile artık hoşlanmasının imkanı yok HER ŞEYİ MAHVETTİM BEN YAŞAYAN EN BERBAT İNSANIM BENİ ŞİMDİ ÖLDÜR TANRIM ÖLDÜRÜCÜ DARBEYİ VUR.

Biraz daha içler acısı hayatına ağlamak için önceki köşesine geri döndü ve oturdu. Onu şaşırtarak, Kyungsoo bir dakika sonra geri dönmüştü, bir elinde bir bardak su tutuyordu ve diğer elinde de daha küçük bir bardakta ne olduğu belli olmayan bir sıvı vardı. Suyu uzattı ve "Ağzını çalkala." dedi. Chanyeol güçsüzce bardağı aldı ve ağzını çalkaladı.

Suyu üç kere art arda dizilmiş yüksekteki avlunun önündeki çimenlere tükürdü. Kyungsoo başını salladı ve bardağı geri alıp diğer bardağı uzattı. "Tekrar çalkala."

Chanyeol endişeyle sıvıya baktı ama yine de dediğini yaptı. Ağız gargarası çıkmıştı. Ağzını birkaç kere özenle çalkaladı, sonra bardağı Kyungsoo'ya uzattı. Kyungsoo başını salladı. "Tekrar yap."

Chanyeol somurttu ve dediğini yaptı.

Kyungsoo sonunda zihnindeki ağız hijyeni derecesi neyse bununla memnun olduktan sonra (cidden, nefesi çok ferahtı ve ağzı karıncalanıyordu), bardağı Chanyeol'den aldı ve iki bardağı da yanına indirdi. Bir elini Chanyeol'ün ensesine koydu ve Chanyeol Kyungsoo uzanıp onu öpmeden önce kocaman genişlemiş meraklı gözleriyle ona baktı. Chanyeol'ün tüm bedeni şaşkınlıktan kaskatı kesilmişti, ama Kyungsoo geriye çekilmeye çalıştığında ileri gitmek için çabaladı. Chanyeol bunu yaptığı an Kyungsoo'nun gülümsemesini dudaklarında hissetmişti ve kalbi çok hızlı atıyordu, başının döndüğünü hissediyordu. Yanlışlıkla ufak bir inleme kaçırdığında Kyungsoo'nun eli çenesine ilerledi. Eğer bu Kyungsoo'nun belindeki tutuşunu daha da sıkılaştırmamış olsaydı utanmış hissedebilirdi. Chanyeol biraz daha ileriye süründü, bu sayede neredeyse Kyungsoo'nun kucağındaydı, çok daha yakın olmayı diledi.

Ayrıldıklarında, Kyungsoo'nun gözleri duvardaki lambanın hafif ışıltısı altında parlıyordu ve Chanyeol'ün nefesini kesecek kadar harika bir şekilde gülümsüyordu.

"Uzun zamandır bunu yapmak istiyordum." Elini Chanyeol'ün kısa saçlarına geçirirken söyledi.

Chanyeol sersemlemiş ve mutluluktan havalara uçacak kıvamda olmasaydı bu cümleye yönelik kuşkusunu ifade edebilirdi. "Neden yapmadın?" Bu fikre ne kadar açık olduğunu göstermek amacıyla tekrar bir öpücük için uzandı.

Kyungsoo istekle karşılık verdi. İki eli de belinde dolaşıyordu ve vücudunu heyecanla kendininkine bastırdı. Kyungsoo geri çekilip "Kris'le sevgili olduğunuzu sanıyordum." demeden önce birkaç dakika daha öpüştüler.

"Ne?" Chanyeol suratını ekşitti. "Hayır! Iy! Ve eğer çıkıyor olsaydık, o dallama beni ilk günden aldatırdı."

Kyungsoo güldü. Kolları hâlâ Chanyeol'ün beline sarılı duruyordu, ona çok gerçekçi, çok doğru hissettiriyordu. "Sadece, bazen birbirinize söylediğiniz şeyler. Çok yanıltıcılardı."

"Ehhh, iğrenç."

Kyungsoo gülümsedi ve alt dudağını başparmağıyla okşadı, anlaşılan gözleri onun öpüşmekten şişmiş dudaklarından ayrılmakta zorluk çekiyordu.

"Ve bir turna origamisinin üzerine 'C + K' yazmıştın."

"Nereden biliyorsun??" Chanyeol telaşla uzaklaştı, şüpheyle Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

"Siz gittikten sonraki gün koltukta uzanırken birini gördüm. Onun üzerinde yazıyordu. Origami yapan tek kişinin sen olduğunu biliyordum bu yüzden açtım."

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun şaşırtıcı bir şekilde çocuksu iliştirme yoluna tanık olduğu düşüncesi üzerine kızardı ve yüzünü boynuna gömdü. "K Kris'i simgelemiyordu."

"Simgelemese iyi olur." Kyungsoo saçını öptü ve daha sıkı sarıldı.

Çocuklar Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol'ün el ele içeri girdiğini görünce alkışlamış ve sevinçle bağırmışlardı. Chanyeol tekrar dairenin etrafına otururlarken kızardı, Kyungsoo'ya daha da yaklaşmıştı böylece omzuna yatabilirdi. Kris dizine yumruklar savuruyor ve Chanyeol'ü mutlulukla geriye döndüren minik tebrik niteliğinde gülümsemeler veriyordu. Kyungsoo'ya baktığında, çoktan dikkatini diğerlerine vermiş olan Kris'e bakıyordu. Chanyeol onu dürttü ve açık açık Kıskandın mı? diye bağıran dişlek bir gülümseme verdi. Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi ve yanağını öptü.

Kyungsoo'nun yanındaki Sehun birden bağırdı, "Aman tanrım, Chanyeol bugün yatıya kalmıyor!"

Kyungsoo kardeşine bakmadı bile ama fısıldamak için daha yakına eğildi, "Merak etme, seni eve ben götüreceğim."

Sevgi ve mutluluk patlak verene kadar hızla göğsünde kaynıyordu. Hâlâ damarlarında dolanan alkol onu mutlu olması/ cırtlak sesler çıkarması için dürtüyordu ve kollarını Kyungsoo'ya sardı, Kyungsoo'nun anlayışla karşılık verdiği beceriksiz bir sarılmaydı. Kyungsoo'nun arkasından, Chanyeol Sehun'a barış işareti yaptı ve dilini çıkardı.

Sehun toplayabileceği tüm alaycılıkla hemen bir fiske attı. 

-SON-


End file.
